The Same Gals
by LuvDivergent
Summary: Carrie is that kind of girl- Weird, outcast, religious, and have powers? Well, Telekinetic powers, actually. But, when new girls came to town- They're just like her... But, much more.
1. Felicia and Maryanne

**Felicia and Maryanne**

Who are these girls- well, twins? Their name are Felicia and Maryanne Brooks. One of the **MOST**powerful girls- er, I mean... GIFTERS in the world. Okay, maybe to them.

Gifters are a much more powerful subunit to witches and wizards- regular witches and wizards. They're much loyal, pre-historic, and have more powers than witches and wizards. There are not that many Gifters, though, sadly. Due to war, many vanish, like, dying. But, the ones that still that are still living, likely hide themselves. Only 5% of Gifters are still living, so, yeah... Not that many. Also, they're immortal, but, only **YOUNG **Gifters from age 0 to 12 can feel pain.

Back to the girls.

Felicia Brooks is a girly, upbeat, and friendly Gifter. She's pretty much normal for a Gifter. She have blonde, long to her neck hair, green eyes, and white skin. Her powers are Spells, Scrying, Telekinesis Orbing, Cryokinesis, and Enhanced Speed/Strength/ Hearing/ Senses. She sometimes and sometimes not get along with her younger twin sister name Maryanne- who is much more like a God, than a Gifter. Felicia is 18 years, born in January 4th, 1997, and somewhat normaly skinny.

Maryanne is a boyish, emotionless, and somewhat inbetween a meanie and nice girl. She's not well... like a Gifter. She's almost to the point of a God. She have red, short hair, green eyes, and pale skin. Her Powers are Reality Warping, Thought Prejection, Reality Remove, Data Projection, and Any Powers she wants. Maryanne is the same age as Felicia and was born in the same day, year, and month as year, but, the size of a stick. She sometimes don't and do get along with Felicia.

Why are they so powerful? Well, look at their parents- John Brooks and Lily Shade- Brooks. They were powerful.

Anyway, you know the girls! Let's go to Carrie.

**Sorry for not coming on lately, me lovelies. Anyway, I'm revising this book and I hope you like it. I hope you enjoy the revise book of The Same Gals. **

**Reality Remove mean that Maryanne can remove people or the whole universe (or a planet itself) from reality. She just squints her eye in angry way and BOOM. Reality Remove.**

**Data Projection mean that Maryanne can create life, whenever she wants.**

**Maryanne and Felicia ARE NOT OVERPOWERED. ^-^**


	2. Carrie

Chapter 2: Carrie

Carrie is the most bullied person in Ewen High school. She was bullied by her peers- the Ultras. The Ultras are the MOST popular girls in Ewen. Back to Carrie, Carrie only have ONE friend and that friend is Gym teacher Ms. Rita Desjardin. Ms. Rita Desjardin is like a MOM to Carrie besides her nut of a religious mom Margaret White.

Margaret White was a religious, crazy woman and the mother of Carrie. She always abused Carrie if Carrie did something "bad" (like she NEVER did anything!). Carrie secretly hated her mother and sometimes loves her. Margaret owns a small shop dealing with clothes. A lot of people find her NUTS!

This is the story…


	3. PLUG THAT THING!

Chapter 3: PLUG THAT THING!

Felicia and Maryanne walk to the dressing room. They change into black Gucci bikinis. Chris looked at them and talk to Tina. Then, Tina walk to Maryanne and smiled at her. "I like your bikini! It's from Gucci, which is my favorite store!" She said.

Felicia studied Tina body. Then, she glared at Tina. "Fake smile, fake talk, fake attitude, and also fake giggling?" She thought. Tina rolled her eyes and walked back to Chris. After that, Maryanne & Felicia walk to the pool.

Ms. Desjardin gave the ball to Sue and Sue hit it to Carrie. Which Carrie didn't catch, the ball instead landed to the pool. Maryanne and Felicia look at the ball until Carrie hit the ball and the ball hit Sue head. "I'm sorry, Sue." Carrie said. Sue nodded and mouthed "It's okay" and the Ultras laughed.

"HEY THAT AIN'T FUNNY! NOW APOLIGIZE!" Maryanne said. The Ultras look at Maryanne, shocked. They have not seen a new student attitude like that. "We're sorry, Carrie White." The gang said. Then, all the girls went to the dressing room.

Maryanne & Felicia took off their clothes. ALL the girls look at their bodies. There were sayings like "OMG! I like their bodies." Or "I wish I have their bodies." Maryanne ignored the students and showered until they heard a scream. It was Carrie White because she had her period.

"Omigosh! Carrie has her period! Aww, here you go Carrie." Chris said, giving Carrie a tampon. BUT, before Carrie even grabs the tampon, Chris throws the tampon at her head. Then, Chris grabs her phone and film the video while chanting "Plug it up!" Everyone chanted the words with her and Sue laughed very hard. Felicia walk to Carrie, help her, and glared at Chris.

Chris phone started acting up. "What the? Shit!" Chris said. Carrie started screaming and a light busted. Then, Ms. Desjardin came and shoo the girls out except Maryanne and Felicia because for helping Carrie. "Thank you girls for helping Carrie." She said.

Carrie calm down and relax on Ms. Desjardin lap, change, and rush to math. "You girls must been cold. Rush to your class you two." She said. The girls changed into Gucci shirt, Gucci jeans, and pink Sketcher's and rushed to Math class. Both of the girls sat by Carrie and smiled at her. "Thank you for helping me." Carrie said.

The girls nodded and focus on their math lesson. "Okay! 0 x 89x 500=0=?" Mr. Anna asked. Carrie raised her hand. "0!" She said. "Carrie, even though I didn't call on you, you are correct!" Mr. Anna said. Maryanne clapped. The Ultras started too laughed at Maryanne.


	4. Huh?

Chap.4: Huh?

It was time to go home. Maryanne, Carrie, and Felicia walk to the front of school. They all sat down and wait for their cars. Felicia put Carrie hair into a French braid & Maryanne read a 500 page book. "So, how's the book?" Felicia asked.

Maryanne shed a tear and said "Luna & Sol died together. Why is the world so inhumane?" Carrie looked at the book. The title was called "Me, I, and my- you". "What's the book about?" Carrie asked. "You don't want to know." Felicia exclaimed, like she read the book.

"Okay, then." Carrie said. Then, she saw her car. "Bye!" Carrie said and went to her car. Maryanne and Felicia wave bye and started to do their own business. Then, Carrie with her mom drives home.

"The school called and they said you were bleeding down there." Margret said. Carrie looks out the window and sees Chris and Billy Nolan kissing and Sue and Tommy Ross doing the same thing, too. Then, Carrie looks at the front and sees her home. "Momma, I didn't know!" Carrie said, crying. Margret walk to the front of the house door and said, "We'll talk about this later, Carrietta."

Carrie looks at the window and saw a boy riding his bike and the boy keep calling her "Creepy Carrie! Creepy Carrie!" until Carrie look directly at him and the boy fell and broke his leg. Carrie gasped and speed walk to her home. She closed the door & hears noises like hitting your head. Carrie walks upstairs and saw her momma hitting her head. "Momma! Please stop hitting yourself!" Carrie yelled.

Margret looked at Carrie and hit the bible right on Carrie forehead. Carrie fell on the floor, almost the level of unconsciousness. "Repeat my words! A sin is like a raven! You're a woman NOW!" Margret said. Carrie nodded no. Margret hit the bible at her head, but harder.

Carrie fell, unconsciousness; then Margret dragged her to her "Prayer closet". Carrie woke up and lighted a candle. It was the closet. Carrie stands up and hit the door. Nothing!

Then, she screamed and a piece of wood from the door knocked out. Carrie backed off and her eyes widen. "Huh?" She thought. Then, she fell asleep… AGAIN! 3 hours later, Margret walked to the closet and saw a pretty Carrie fallen asleep.

Carrie woke up. "I prayed while sleeping." She said. Margret smiled and walks Carrie to her bed. "Good night, angel." Margret said. "Good night." Carrie said, and went to sleep.


	5. Fights Fricking HAPPEN!

Chap.5: Fight fracking HAPPEN!

Fights happen. Here's what happen to Carrie.

Carrie was walking to reading and then Chris came and insults her.

"Bitch!"

"Bible freak!"

"Ugly!"

Then, the twins, Donna, Sue, Heather, and Tina came out and attack Carrie. Carrie was kicked, pushed, and punched, almost decapitate, and was severely bleeding. Maryanne and Tommy were talking about sports and then saw Carrie. Maryanne was shocked & Tommy was shocked that Sue was in this chaos! Sue looked at Tommy and said "Babe, I can explain."

Tommy walk to her and covered her mouth. Then, Maryanne came and beat up everyone except Carrie and Tommy, and also Sue. Maryanne looked at Sue and stomped her foot, which made Sue flew across the hallway. Maryanne called the police and Ms. Desjardin was shocked. "What the fuck happen?" Ms. Desjardin asked.

"Carrie got beat up and she's not waking up!" Tommy said. "CALL THE POLICE, EMERGENCY, OR WHATEVER & TELL THEM THAT CARRIE IS NOT WAKING!" Ms. Desjardin yelled. "I did that and they coming." Maryanne said. Then, they heard the familiar ambulance sound.


	6. Powers

Chap.6: Powers

Carrie woke up from a 1 week coma. She looks around the room. "This isn't my room! This is a hospital room!" She thought. Then, she looks around again and sees a glass of milk in a blue desk. Then, there was a yellow sticky note with pretty writing.

"Hi Carrie! Hope you wake up! I gave you milk for breakfast! - Maryanne and Felicia" The note said. When Carrie reaches for the milk, the milk floated and went to Carrie head. Carrie gasped and then smiled. Then, her bed floated and gently fell down. "Whoa!" Carrie whispered, and then drinks the milk.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Carrie walk to the door and unlocked it. It was Felicia & Maryanne. "Guys! I have a power! It's a power when I reached out my hand and that thing move by itself!" Carrie exclaimed! "Telekinesis! DUH!" Felicia said, rolling her eyes.

Carrie got very confused. "What? How do you guys know?" She asked. "We are like you Carrie; but much more. We're (Felicia and Maryanne) witches call Gifters!" Maryanne said. "Wow, that's cool!" Carrie said. Felicia nodded, packs Carrie stuff, and said 'Let's go, Care bear! Time to go!"

Carrie, Maryanne, and Felicia walk to their (Felicia & Maryanne) house. Carrie, Maryanne, and Felicia sat down in the fresh, green grass. "Maryanne, I want to be brave like you. Before I closed my eyes, you were awesome beating up everybody!" Carrie said. Maryanne telekinetically flew Carrie out of the front. "If you want to be brave, you got to be brave! Now, pretend I'm Chris- but with powers & you are yourself." Maryanne said.

Carrie stomped her foot very hard and it flew Maryanne out of the grass to the white driveway. Maryanne run to Carrie and punch her face. Carrie got red and kicks Maryanne in the vajayjay and punch Maryanne in the mouth. Maryanne smiled and healed Carrie and herself quickly. Carrie and Maryanne hugged.

Meanwhile… Maryanne, Carrie, and Felicia went to Carrie mother sewing shop and they saw a surprise. Margret shop was closing and she's going to jail cause of abuse. "Sir! I'm her daughter, Carrie White!" Carrie yelled. The police officer look at Carrie and said "You now have a NEW guardian; Rita Desjardin." Carrie smiled and hugged Rita.

"I'll take care of you, Carrie! All three of you girls don't have to go to school." Ms. Desjardin said and took Carrie to her home.


	7. Other Fights

Chap.7: Other Fights

Ms. Desjardin went into Carrie room. Carrie notice and woke up. "Care bear, I want to tell you something, you cannot go to school tomorrow." Ms. Desjardin said. Carrie bit her lip; but nodded. "Um… okay." She said, went to sleep.

"Yeah right." Carrie whispered. In the morning, Carrie took at 15 minute shower and change to: it_feels_like_perfect_night/set?id=123538212. "Carrie, you look pretty." Ms. Desjardin. Carrie smiled, smile like a childish little girl. "Whoa, I said you can't go to school! The kids might beat you up… AGAIN!" Ms. Desjardin said.

Carrie sighed and stomped to her room. Ms. Desjardin walks to her car outside and drive to school. Carrie looks outside to see if Desjardin was there. NOPE! Then, she put on her converses and walks to school.

Maryanne & Felicia saw Carrie and walk with her. "But, Desjardin…" "We know Carrie!" Carrie ignored them and walk to school until…..

CLIFFHANGERS! (Sorry, if story look rush! TRYING MY BEST!)


	8. NOT AGAIN!

It was Rita. "CARRIE! I said not to come here! Do that again and you in punishment!" She yelled. "But, Ms. Desjardin, I want to go to school! What about my school work?" Carrie asked. A tear felled out of Carrie left eye. Ms. Desjardin rolled her eyes and said "Okay, I'll let you be, but you better not be in a fight."

Carrie nodded. Then, Rita walked to her car and drive to school. "That was close." Felicia said. The girls smiled and walk to school together. Then, they got interrupted by Tommy car.

"Hi Maryanne! So, I heard you going to be our coach for Lacrosse every Thursday." He said. Maryanne nodded. "Well, we're glad that we have a new coach because a lot of people said you're AWESOME during lacrosse." Tommy said. "I remember when I was 13. It was boy vs girl, and I have a match with Cody Jackson, and I won because I have 12 points and he had 1." Maryanne said. Tommy smiled and drove to school.

The three girls walk to school & without noticing, Sue was behind them. "Now, I'm getting really upset." Sue whispered. Maryanne turn around and Sue ran away. "Stupid girl." Maryanne whispered, and shake her head. Sue came back and shed a tear on her right eye.

"So, then Mark said 'No bitch. Its call YAS BITCH YAS!'" Felicia said. Maryanne, Carrie, and Felicia all laughed. They laugh so hard that the Ultra table (and pretend that the boyfriends and Billy is there) look at them, confused. "What the fuck are they talking about?" Heather asked. They all shrugged.

Sue exhale her breath and walk to Carrie table. Felicia look at Sue. Sue smiled at them, hoping that she will not get beat up. But, she thought wrong. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Felicia yelled.

Sue dropped her plate and walk to the girl restroom, crying. Felicia sat down and Maryanne slapped her. "Really, Felicia?" She yelled. Then, it was time to go outside. Maryanne, Carrie, & Felicia sit down on the good, fresh, clean, and green grass.

Then, they were stopped by Chris and her little minions (as Felicia call them). They (The ultras and their boyfriends) all smirked. "What the hell do you want?" Felicia asked. Chris and her minions smirked again. "Okay guys, I do me, you do you, and we won't do each other… probably." Maryanne said.

"Oh, you know what we want." Chris said. They all beat up Carrie…. AGAIN until Carrie telekinetically push them. Billy stand up and was about to Chinese burn Carrie but Felicia ran to Billy and deeply bit his arm. "OW! YOU STUPID FUGLY BITCH!" Billy yelled. Maryanne turn around and punch Billy in the nut when she heard that.

"NEVER EVER SAY THAT TO MY SISTER!" Maryanne yelled. Felicia dealt with Dana by hitting her genitals. "OW! OW! THAT HURT!" Dana yelled, and then fell down. Heather try running away but Maryanne punch her in the face and yelled "MESS WITH CARRIE AGAIN, YOU'LL DIE IN 0 SECONDS!" Heather got dizzy, sang PFUJOR (You know what I mean), and then fall down.

Now, it was just, Tina, Chris, and the Twins (Nikki and Lizzy). Carrie dealt with Chris, Maryanne dealt with Tina, and Felicia dealt with the twins. Maryanne grab a grey rock and Tina ran away, but then got hit by the rock and bled in her head. Felicia grab both of the twins head and butthead their heads (Nikki and Lizzy heads). Now, it was just Carrie and Chris.

Chris smirked and laughed. "DIE BITCH!" She yelled. Carrie turn her head around and try to keep that annoying voice of Chris out of her head. "I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU, BITCH!" Carrie yelled. Carrie grabbed Chris neck and smash Chris head on a tree.

"You die, bitch." Carrie whispered. Maryanne and Felicia walk back to Carrie, with soil all over them. "Well, I guess that's the end of them." Carrie said. The three girls smiled and walk to their next class- math. Then, Rita stopped them.

"Why is there soil all over you?" Rita asked. "We was playing with it." Carrie said. Rita rolled her eyes, walk away, and whispered "Silly girls." The three girls laughed and walk to their class. "So, did you heard about prom?" Felicia asked.


	9. In your dreams 1

Chapter 9

"Wait, what?" Maryanne asked. "Prom. You didn't listen to Desjardin, didn't you?" Carrie asked. Maryanne nodded no. "I was absent." She said. "Um, Desjardin said that Prom is going to be in December 19. One week before our REAL break for Christmas." Felicia explained.

"Oh. Um, kk. The theme?" Maryanne asked. "Anything. Each side is a single theme. The left is fashion, like a fashion show. The right is Goth/emo/punk. The door way is princess/wedding. The stage is horror." Carrie said. "Moi belong to horror." Maryanne said. "Prom queen & king…." Felicia muttered. Maryanne rolled her eyes.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE STANNDING IN THE MIDDLE OF A HALLWAY AND NOT GOING TO MATH?! IT'S 5:17 AND IN 5:20, WE'RE TARDY!" Felicia yelled. "Well, shit. Let's go." Maryanne said. The girls run to math and once Carrie open the door, the bell rang. "Shit, shit, shit!" Maryanne whispered. But, they were in luck… Mr. Bellona said they aren't late.

"Let's sit by each other." Maryanne said. Sue look at Carrie, Maryanne, and Felicia. They were giggling, laughing, and talking. "I wish me and Chris did that- giggling, laughing, and talking." She whispered. All those years, all Chris do is abuse her BFF; yelling, kicking, stomping and bossing like Sue is a slave.

But, it was just… Maryanne and Felicia. Sue wish she can be friends with both of the girls (Maryanne and Felicia). Then, the bell rang. Maryanne, Carrie, and Felicia left the room, laughing and leaving Sue behind.

PEANUTPEANUTBUTTERBUTTER

In a beautiful, pretty Monday, the girls walk to school. Sue, in the other hand, walk behind them and accidently snap a stick while walking. "WHAT THE HECK?" Maryanne yelled. Sue became afraid that she start to cry. Carrie calm down Sue, but, Sue ran back to her home.

"What the, Maryanne?" Carrie asked. "The crying is fake. You can't be red as a tomato." Maryanne yelled. "Remember, you was red as a tomato and you was crying when we were like… 9?" Felicia asked. Maryanne cleared Felicia memory about what happen when they was 9. You don't want to know what happen when they was nine year old.

"Let's go, m'kay?" Carrie asked. "Fine…" Both of the girls moaned. While walking, they saw the Ultras and Billy. Chris had a Band-Aid on, Tina have a Band-Aid on, Nikki and Lizzy both have bruise, Dana look like she have a tampon and a vagina fix on, Billy had on a cast, Heather have a broken tooth, and Sue ran away. "Um, Care bear, let's go…" Maryanne whispered.

The girls silently run to school in another way- THE LONG WAY. "OMG! What... how?" Maryanne asked. They went inside to the gym. That is their first class, people! "Let's go change to our 'jogging uniform'." Felicia said.

They all change to their "jogging uniform". Pink sport bra and black, short gym shorts. The Ultras look at Carrie and her two friends. Especially, Maryanne. "My dad will ruin your life, bitch." Chris said.

"In your dreams….." Carrie said.


	10. In your dreams 2

Chapter 10….

"In your dreams, too, you bitch." Chris said, and then walk to the track field. "Holy shit, Carrie! You're brave when you said that!" Maryanne yelled. The trio (Felicia, Carrie, & Maryanne) walk to the field. "Okay, so, first off, Dana and Felicia." Ms. Desjardin said. "STOP!" A man yelled.

It was Chris father. "I heard that my daughter got beat up by 3 girls." He said. "What? No, wait, how did this happen? I don't believe you… I wasn't there." Ms. Desjardin said. "She got beat up by 3 girls name Felicia, Maryanne, and Carrie." He said. Chris smirked at the three girls when their names was mention.

"Maryanne, Carrie, and Felicia! Come over here, RIGHT NOW!" Ms. Desjardin yelled. The girls came in front. "HOW DARE YOU BEAT UP MY DAUGHTER? OOO, YOU 3 ARE GOING TO JAIL!" He yelled. "Oh, how come, Chris put Carrie in a coma for 1 week? Harmful, huh?" Maryanne asked. Chris father look at Chris, madly.

"How the hell did that happen?" He asked. Chris was shocked and was searching for a better comeback. But, NOTHING can fool her father. "Christina Rachel Hargensen, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" He yelled. Chris started to cry.

"Also, not allowed to go to the prom." Desjardin said. Chris started to cry harder and sit on the bleachers. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Ms. Desjardin." Chris father said, then left. Ms. Desjardin nodded and started the race. "Okay, so, Felicia- No, Da- No, Felicia! Felicia starting to win!" Ms. Desjardin yelled and then, Felicia win. "Okay, it seem like the bell going to ring; get your stuff, please." Ms. Desjardin yelled.

The girls got their stuff. Chris glared at Carrie and thought of a good, karma-ish plan. "Maybe, that I can dump period blood at Carrie, no, actually…. PIG BLOOD!" She whispered. Chris smile and walk with her friends to the gym. "Girls, I have a good plan for Carrie…" She said.

She whisper it to her friends and the girls (including Chris) smirked.

Timeskipskipskiptime

Preparing the blood…. Fail….

In 3 days, which is Friday, it is prom. Chris and her friends both walk out of the car, grab weapons like hammers and knives, and walk to the farm. "Wow, Chris. So, this is your plan?" Billy asked. "Duh, may you be the honor to kill the pig that look like Carrie?" Chris asked. Billy nodded and run to the pig section.

"I guess," Billy said, thinking, "That pig with the blond hair on its skin look like Carrie." The gang laughed and Billy kill the pig. Tina grab the blood, Dana got the bucket, and the others went to the car. "Secretly, walk to the school gym." Tina whispered. Chris drive to the school gym and they all walk inside.

"Okay, you guys hide, and me & Billy will prepare the blood…" Chris said. Billy and Chris went upstairs and get a rope until a force push the blood and it fell to the ground. "What the hell?" Billy asked. "GET OUT NOW!" A demonic voice yelled. The whole gang screamed and ran away.

"Mary, you shouldn't scare them like that!" Felicia whispered. "They was trying to dump pig blood on Carrie." Maryanne yelled. "Good thing you destroy them." Carrie said.

If the story seem rush, get out…. I have to make a collab and it's almost time for my auntie party… -_-

"Carrie White & Tommy Ross!" The principal yelled. Carrie smiled and hold Tommy hand. They both walk up the stage. Maryanne gave Carrie a trophy, flower, and tiara.

Tommy never got hit by a bucket

Carrie was never wet by blood

Nobody laugh at her

Chris and her minions got expelled, and, they are now unpopular at a strict school

Ms. Desjardin OFFICALLY adopted Carrie White

Margret now in an asylum and wish to stop all the things in the past

And… Maryanne, Felicia, Sue, and Carrie became the best of friends.

Also, Sue and Tommy have a beautiful, sweet baby girl name after Carrie. Carrie Junie Ross….


End file.
